fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
RX-Partners
image:RX-Partners.about.jpg Reference: http://www.rx-partners.biz/about/ Contact details "We are encourage you to check out the FAQ page for the answers to the most commonly asked questions! If your question is not addressed there or if you have a comment, email us or contact us by Email, ICQ or Phone (see details below)." Vanessa 644026657 Skype: vanessa-affiliate-manager Mary Ryan 608946175 Skype: mary_ryan_affiliate_manager Liza 634172281 Skype: liza_affiliate_manager Melani 685382384 Skype: melanie.hofman87 Note that these are also the contacts for the Stimul-Cash affiliate program, at https://www.stimulcash.com/contacts.html Liza Affiliate Manager 634172281 liza_affiliate_manager Mary Ryan Affiliate Manager 608946175 mary_ryan_affiliate_manager Vanessa Affiliate Manager 644026657 vanessa-affiliate-manager Melani Affiliate Manager 685382384 melanie.hofman87 Domain names Yet another fraud pharmacy based in the Ukraine. Registrant details for rx-partners.biz were Registrant Organization: Jessica Eagloff Registrant Address1: 145-157 St John Street Registrant City: 2nd Floor Registrant State/Province: London Registrant Postal Code: EC1V 4PY Registrant Country: UNITED KINGDOM Registrant Country Code: GB Registrant Phone Number: +44.7005968172 Registrant Facsimile Number: +44.7005968172 Registrant Email: jessicaeagloff@yahoo.co.uk The address is for a virtual office, best described at InterFraud The UK address. 145-157 St John Street, London, EC1V 4PY. According to a BBC report, this is the address used by a company which sells its use as a registered office address. Because there does not seem to be an obligation to check that users of the service are legitimate companies, criminals are attracted to it. According to the BBC, the address is in common use among fake companies operating "boiler room" fake share scams. The phone / fax number +44.7005968172 does did exist. The older domain name rx-partners.net was suspended in July 2014 Domain Name: RX-PARTNERS.NET Registrar: BIZCN.COM, INC. Status: clientDeleteProhibited Status: clientHold Status: clientTransferProhibited Updated Date: 13-jul-2014 Creation Date: 30-dec-2011 Expiration Date: 30-dec-2014 The registrant gave his address as in the Ukraine Registrant Name: alex morales Registrant Organization: alex morales Registrant Street: line lineyniy Registrant City: Nikolaev Registrant State/Province: Nikolaev Registrant Postal Code: 54025 Registrant Country: ua Registrant Phone: +8.0936760066 Registrant Phone Ext: Registrant Fax: +8.0936760066 Registrant Fax Ext: Registrant Email: vector23@mksat.net The phone number does not exist. mksat.net is registered by Alexander Lapidus, Lenina av. 52, Nikolaev, UA 54021 alex@wildpark.net (+38)051-2470555 wildpark.net is a web site in the Ukraine. Sample web site domains Infrastructure securepaypage.biz checkout-page.com checkoutpage-secure.com my-paypage.com (Dead) secure-paypage.com securebilling-page.com (Dead) securebillpage.com (Dead) securepaypage.com (Dead) customer-ed.com Security certificates are usually issued to Organization: Centralux Limited which is subject to fraud alerts and scam fraud alerts Web sites BIZCN.COM adipex-online.com (Dead) alprazolamtab.com (Dead) amoxicillinforstrepthroat.com (Dead) ativangeneric.com (Dead) brandadipex.com (Dead) brandambien.com (Dead) brandphentermine.com (Dead) brandvalium.com (Dead) buybrandambien.com (Dead) buybrandvalium.com (Dead) buybrandxanax.com (Dead) diazepam-generic.com (Dead) genericnorco.com (Dead) hydrocodonegeneric.com (Dead) lortabgeneric.com (Dead) online-duromine.com (Dead) onlinealprazolam.com (Dead) onlinevicodin.com (Dead) onlinezolpidem.com (Dead) oxycodone-online.com oxycodonegeneric.com (Dead) oxycontin-online.com (Dead) sonataonline.com vicodingeneric.com (Dead) zaleplononline.com (Dead) IP MIRROR Either suspended, or transferred out to RU-CENTER in Russia adderallonlinepharmacy.com (suspended) adderallonlinewithoutprescription.com (seized) adderallshop.com (suspended) adderallwithoutprescription.com (suspended) buyadderallpharmacy.com (suspended) buyalprazolamonline.net (transferred out) buycodeineonline.net (transferred out) buydidrex.com (suspended) buyfioricetonlinenorx.com (suspended) buyklonopin.com (seized) buypercocetpharmacy.com buyprovigil.org (suspended) buyprovigilnorx.com (suspended) buyprovigilonline.com (suspended) buyprovigilquick.com (suspended) buyprovigiltoday.com (transferred out) buyretinapharmacy.com (suspended) buyritalinonlinenorx.com (transferred out) buyritalinpharmacy.com (transferred out) buysomaonline.com (suspended) buyvicodinonline.com (suspended) buyzaleplononline.com (transferred out) buyzolpidemonline.net (transferred out) netribbon.com (suspended) onlinehydrocodone.com (transferred out) onlineorderphentermine.com (transferred out) onlineprovigil.com (transferred out) phentermineontheweb.com (transferred out) propeciaonline.com (suspended) purchaseambienonline.com (transferred out) purchasephentermineonline.com (transferred out) Other registrars Frequent registrants Registrant Name: Oleg Korolev Registrant Organization: Rx Revenue Registrant Street: st. Sadovo-Kudrinskaya 28/30 Registrant City: Moscow Registrant State/Province: Registrant Postal Code: 123001 Registrant Country: Russian Federation Registrant Phone: +7.9265747731 Registrant Phone Ext: Registrant Fax: Registrant Fax Ext: Registrant Email: info@online-health-depot.com Registrant Name: Eugene Kotovski Registrant Organization: Eugene Kotovski Registrant Street1: 59 Glenthorne Road Registrant City: London Registrant State/Province: London Registrant Postal Code: W6 0LJ Registrant Country: GB Registrant Phone: +44.7039400218 Registrant Phone Ext: Registrant Fax: Registrant Fax Ext: Registrant Email: kotovskie@gmail.com Frequent IP address for web sites 67.210.105.74 Owned by ISP OrgName: Lunar Pages OrgId: ACIDL Address: 1360 Hancock St. City: Anaheim StateProv: CA PostalCode: 92807 Country: US AbuseName: Lunarpages NOC Technical Support AbusePhone: +1-714-521-8150 AbuseEmail: hostmaster@lunarpages.com Acceptable Use Policy ACCEPTABLE USE POLICY: This Acceptable Use Policy document, including the following list of Prohibited Activities, is an integral part of your Affiliate Terms and Services Agreement and Free Hosting Agreement with RX Partners. If you engage in any of the activities prohibited by this AUP document RX Partners may suspend or terminate your account. RX Partners's Acceptable Use Policy (the "Policy") for RX Partners Services is designed to help protect RX Partners, RX Partners's customers and the Internet community in general from irresponsible or, in some cases, illegal activities. The Policy is a non-exclusive list of the actions prohibited by RX Partners. RX Partners reserves the right to modify the Policy at any time, effective upon posting at http://rx-partners.biz/aup_policy/. Prohibited Uses of RX Partners Systems and Services: 1.Transmission, distribution or storage of any material in violation of any applicable law or regulation is prohibited. This includes, without limitation, material protected by copyright, trade secret or other intellectual property right used without proper authorization, and material that is obscene, defamatory, constitutes an illegal threat, or violates export control laws. 2. Sending Unsolicited Bulk Email ("UBE", "spam"). The sending of any form of Unsolicited Bulk Email through RX Partners's servers is prohibited. Likewise, the sending of UBE from another service provider advertizing a web site, email address or utilizing any resource hosted on RX Partners's servers, is prohibited. RX Partners accounts or services may not be used to solicit customers from, or collect replies to, messages sent from another Internet Service Provider where those messages violate this Policy or that of the other provider. 3. Running Unconfirmed Mailing Lists. Subscribing email addresses to any mailing list without the express and verifiable permission of the email address owner is prohibited. All mailing lists run by RX Partners customers must be Closed-loop ("Confirmed Opt-in"). The subscription confirmation message received from each address owner must be kept on file for the duration of the existence of the mailing list. Purchasing lists of email addresses from 3rd parties for mailing to from any RX Partners-hosted domain, or referencing any RX Partners account, is prohibited. 4. Advertising, transmitting, or otherwise making available any software, program, product, or service that is designed to violate this AUP or the AUP of any other Internet Service Provider, which includes, but is not limited to, the facilitation of the means to send Unsolicited Bulk Email, initiation of pinging, flooding, mail-bombing, denial of service attacks. 5. Operating an account on behalf of, or in connection with, or reselling any service to, persons or firms listed in the Spamhaus Register of Known Spam Operations (ROKSO) database at www.spamhaus.org. 6. Unauthorized attempts by a user to gain access to any account or computer resource not belonging to that user (e.g., "cracking"). 7. Obtaining or attempting to obtain service by any means or device with intent to avoid payment. 8. Unauthorized access, alteration, destruction, or any attempt thereof, of any information of any RX Partners customers or end-users by any means or device. 9. Knowingly engage in any activities designed to harass, or that will cause a denial-of-service (e.g., synchronized number sequence attacks) to any other user whether on the RX Partners network or on another provider's network. 10. Using RX Partners's Services to interfere with the use of the RX Partners network by other customers or authorized users. Customer Responsibility for Customer's Users Each RX Partners customer is responsible for the activities of its users and, by accepting service from RX Partners, is agreeing to ensure that its customers/representatives or end-users abide by this Policy. Complaints about customers/representatives or end-users of an RX Partners customer will be forwarded to the RX Partners customer's postmaster for action. If violations of the RX Partners Acceptable Use Policy occur, RX Partners reserves the right to terminate services with or take action to stop the offending customer from violating RX Partners's AUP as RX Partners deems appropriate, without notice.